En las redes de un bolero
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Dos años después de que Onox haya sido vencido, Din y Zeil viven felices el amor que comparten. Sin embargo, a pocos días de su primer aniversario, la bailarina de fuego parte a un viaje en solitario que llena a su compañero de dudas, y quien carcomido por la curiosidad decide seguirla sin que se dé cuenta; metiéndose así en la más loca de las odiseas.


**EN LAS REDES DE UN BOLERO**

Desde hace dos años el reino de Hyrule goza de merecida paz, después que los príncipes de Hyrule, el héroe elegido y la representante terrenal de la Diosa del poder hubieran acabado con Onox, el General de las Tinieblas. Para Link, Zelda, Zeil y Din ese momento era recordado como algo muy importante, pues no solamente sirvió para estabilizar las estaciones de su reino y salvar a todos de un completo caos, sino también para crear lazos invaluables y perfectos que trascenderían en amor. Mientras Zeil y Din habían iniciado una relación, Link y Zelda se comprometieron al poco tiempo, para después unirse en matrimonio. Para la reina Selena no podía haber mayor dicha que ver a sus amados hijos felices y unidos a personas de buen corazón. Se sentía muy agradecida con las Diosas.

Link y Zelda llevaban pocas semanas de haberse casado y para ese entonces se encontraban en su luna de miel, mientras que Zeil y Din disfrutaban cada día más del amor que compartían y de cómo se complementaban, a pesar de tener personalidades distintas. Por una parte, el príncipe seguía siendo algo reservado, aunque en privado si tenía demostraciones de afecto más cercanas con ella, mientras que el Oráculo aún se mostraba extrovertida y abierta, sobre todo seductora con su compañero. Sin duda alguna eran diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo se complementaban a la perfección. El joven no podía sentirse más a gusto con su preciosa bailarina, sin embargo, desde hace pocos días se había estado comportando extraña, mucho más cuando le salió con algo que nunca se esperó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te vas de viaje? – preguntó Zeil, sorprendido.

\- Así es, querido… tengo que partir al desierto. – respondió la bailarina, sonriendo como siempre.

\- ¿Al desierto? ¿Pero por qué tan lejos? – preguntó aún más impactado.

\- Bueno… es por motivos personales. Tengo la necesidad de encontrarme conmigo misma, descubrir cosas nuevas y explorar diferentes culturas y costumbres.

Las palabras de la joven le hicieron entender al príncipe que el viaje lo iba a realizar sola, sin él, motivo por el que se sintió sorprendido y preocupado, pues pensó que talvez ya no se sentía a gusto en su tierra, o en el peor de los casos, con él. No es que era inseguro, pero Din era una mujer tan contraria a él que talvez estar a su lado todo se había vuelto muy monótono y común para ella.

\- _Deja de pensar estupideces…_ – se recriminó a sí mismo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó la dama de fuego.

\- No, nada… sólo que no esperé que te fueras a ir de viaje, pero está muy bien si eso es lo que quieres. ¿Cuándo te irás? – preguntó, fingiendo tranquilidad.

\- Mañana mismo.

Zeil sonrió disimuladamente ante la respuesta de su amada, aunque en el fondo se sentía inquieto y algo resentido debido a que ella iba a viajar en una fecha cercana a algo tan importante y que al parecer había olvidado, su primer aniversario de novios. ¿Cómo ella pudo haber olvidado algo tan importante? Él la tenía muy presente desde hace varias semanas, sobre todo porque había preparado algo muy especial para ella. Y después decían que eran los hombres los que olvidaban ese tipo de cosas.

\- Bueno, mi amor, me parece bien. ¿Requieres algún servicio especial para tu periplo? – preguntó Zeil.

\- No necesito nada, muchas gracias. Bueno, me iré a dormir temprano para no estar cansada durante el trayecto. Dulces sueños.

El oráculo se despidió del príncipe con un beso en los labios, para después guiñarle el ojo, como siempre lo hacía, y retirarse. Esa noche, Zeil no pudo casi dormir por mantenerse pensativo por el viaje de su compañera, sentía que había algo mucho más aparte de "encontrarse a sí misma".

* * *

Din se despertó antes de que los primeros rayos del sol cayesen en los campos de Hyrule, y sin perder ni un sólo minuto partió a su periplo. Desde lo alto de su balcón y cuidando de no ser visto, Zeil la observó muy apenado e inseguro su partida, como si algo extraño le estuviera ocultando. Inmediatamente sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pues en todo el tiempo de relación le había demostrado su amor y confianza, y él jamás había dudado de ella, sin embargo, la curiosidad lo carcomía. Necesitaba saber qué otro motivo había para el que decidiera partir de improviso; todo era muy extraño.

\- Deja de ser tan celoso, hijo.

Alarmado, se dio la vuelta para descubrir que quien lo había asustado fue su madre. La reina Selena observó por algunos minutos cómo su hijo miraba con lamento la partida de su amada, y aunque sonara raro, le daba algo de gracia, pues hace tiempo que no había visto al príncipe comportarse de esa manera tan sentimental e infantil. Sin duda alguna el amor lo había cambiado en todo sentido.

\- Madre… ¿por qué me asustas así? – preguntó, serio.

\- Lo lamento, hijo, pero me da gracia ver la carita que has puesto porque Din ha partido. – dijo la reina, riéndose.

\- No puedo creer que te dé risa…

\- No lo tomes tan a pecho. Tranquilo, ella regresará más pronto de lo que piensas.

El joven se trató de mostrar serio para no hacer el ridículo con su madre, sin embargo, la inquisidora mirada de ella terminó por doblegarlo y que se anime a confesarle todo lo que sentía.

\- ¿Pero por qué habrá partido así tan de repente? Es que eso es lo que me parte la cabeza, madre. A veces pienso que… ella tan divertida, yo tan simplón… que se pudo haber aburrido de mí. – expresó, apenado.

\- No digas tonterías, Zeil.

\- Sólo digo la verdad.

\- Mira, creo que es mejor que vayas a ocupar tu mente en cosas verdaderamente importantes. Recuerda que con la ausencia de tu hermana debemos suplir sus actividades. – ordenó la reina.

\- Si, ya lo sé…

\- Bueno, entonces no se diga más. Yo me reuniré con el consejo y estaré con ellos por varias horas. Nos vemos en la tarde.

La reina y Zeil se dirigieron respectivamente a realizar sus actividades, y muy contrario a lo que dijo su madre, el príncipe no pudo despejar su mente para nada, sino todo lo contrario. Sus pensamientos estaban destinados a la dama que no dejaba de danzar en su cabeza y la curiosidad de por qué se estaba comportando tan extraña. No iba a tener paz hasta descubrir qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

* * *

Pasaron los días y ni rastro del regreso del Oráculo, motivo por el que Zeil ya se estaba desesperando, a pesar de que lo disimulaba bien ante los demás; aunque su madre por supuesto que no pasó por alto lo mismo. No solamente la extrañaba, sino que la curiosidad de saber a qué se estaba dedicando lo quemaba por dentro, tanto o más que el fuego que le producía la mortal danza de su amada. Llegó un punto en el que se cansó de tanta espera, así que decidido a todo y sin pensar en las consecuencias, tomó una radical decisión.

\- Muy bien, Din, tú lo quisiste así, si tu no regresas yo iré por ti… ahora veré que es lo que tanto estás haciendo.

El joven se había decidido viajar hasta el desierto para encontrar a su compañera, sobre todo descubrir qué es lo que estaba haciendo en esas tierras. Sin ninguna duda, siendo ella tan hermosa y diferente, llamaría la atención con sus exóticos bailes, pues la dama podía danzar donde sea siempre y cuando estuviera contenta. ¿Y si algún hombre la veía y se enamoraba de ella? ¿Y si la invitaba a bailar?

\- ¡Basta! Ya no pienses en eso, Zeil. ¿Y tú desde cuándo eres celoso? Din te ama y tú confías en ella… en quien no confías es en los otros que es muy diferente, y por eso debes ir a rescatarla de ese montón de depravados que la andan mirando. – se dijo a sí mismo.

Una vez que el príncipe estuvo auto convencido de los verdaderos motivos por querer viajar, empacó las cosas más necesarias, tomó algo de dinero y recolectó provisiones no perecibles, sobre todo mucha agua para resistir el implacable calor del desierto. Antes de partir, decidió escribirle una carta a su madre explicándole las razones de su partida y pidiéndole que no se preocupe, también que había dejado resuelto todos los pendientes y delegado algunas funciones, y que no tardaría mucho en regresar.

Esa noche, esperando a que todos estuvieran dormidos, el príncipe tomó a su corcel y partió rumbo a su destino, sin imaginarse por todas las calamidades que tendría que pasar.

* * *

Fueron tres días de largo viaje para Zeil, quien por suerte, en su camino pudo encontrar ranchos para que tanto él como su caballo pudieran descansar, e incluso comprar agua y provisiones cuando se les terminaban. Para su tranquilidad y por la vestimenta que portaba, nadie logró reconocerlo.

A pesar de ser el príncipe del reino, se maravilló conociendo sitios que nunca antes había visitado, como las postas en donde pasaba la noche, que llevaban poco tiempo de funcionamiento. En su trayecto había recorrido varias de esas, hasta que llegó a la más cercana al desierto Gerudo.

Por recomendaciones del administrador del rancho del cañón del desierto, Zeil dejó a su caballo bajo su cuidado, pues ellos no estaban preparados para soportar un viaje con tan devastador clima. Por un lado se sentía tranquilo de no arriesgar a su querido corcel a pasar un mal momento, pero por otro estaba preocupado de cómo iba a cruzar el árido terreno sin un transporte seguro. Después de unos minutos de haber salido de la posta, ya se disponía a adentrarse al infierno, pero la voz de una mujer lo detuvo.

\- ¡Morsas del desierto! ¡Vengan por sus morsitas del desierto! ¡Cruce el terrible desierto de la manera más rápida y divertida!

Zeil se acercó hasta donde estaba la voz y descubrió que se trataba de una Gerudo, bastante alta y corpulenta. La mujer se encontraba entrenando a unas morsas que se revolcaban en la arena por cada aplauso que ella daba; al parecer eran las más salvajes, pues había otro grupo que estaba más tranquilo, demostrando que eran las más entrenadas. El príncipe se acercó al corral bastante curioso, llamando así la atención de la entrenadora.

\- ¡Sawosaaba, apuesto joven! ¿Te morsainteresa alquilar una morsa? – preguntó la Gerudo, sonriendo.

\- ¿¡Morsa qué!? – preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Disculpa, parece que no entiendes el morsaidioma. Creo que primero debo explicarte cómo funciona esto. Como podrás haberte dado cuenta, los caballos no son capaces de cruzar el desierto, y es por eso que mi familia y yo nos dedicamos a entrenar morsas para alquilarlas a los viajeros. Tomar a una salvaje es muy difícil porque siempre están alerta y huyen, pero si las alquilas ya entrenadas tienes la garantía que no se irán a ningún lado y te esperarán hasta que termines tus pendientes. Si ya no la deseas, basta con que le ordenes que regrese donde nosotros. Y para poder transportarte con ellas es necesario que tengas un escudo resistente.

\- Entiendo, te la morsalquilo… ¡digo te la alquilo! – se corrigió el príncipe, sonrojado.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Es inevitable no caer en el morsaidioma. Una vez que lo escuchas, no hay quién se resista.

\- ¡Bueno, cómo sea! ¿Cuánto cuesta?

\- El morsalquiler sin escudo tiene un valor de veinte morsarupias, y si necesitas uno el valor es cincuenta.

\- Sin mor… sin escudo, por favor. Ya cuento con uno. – dijo, sorprendido de que el morsaidioma se le había pegado.

\- Muy bien, entrégame el escudo y morsaprepararé todo para ti.

La Gerudo tomó el escudo del príncipe y lo colocó en las riendas de la morsa. Poco después le explicó a Zeil la manera de manejarla, la cual se le hizo bastante sencilla.

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, así que mi única morsarecomendación es que te agarres muy bien y le entregues toda tu confianza a la morsita. – dijo la mujer, acariciando al animal.

\- Muchas gracias, la cuidaré mucho. Bueno, es momento de partir.

\- ¿Y a dónde piensas ir?

\- Al…

Ante la pregunta de la mujer, Zeil se dio cuenta que había olvidado un importante detalle. ¿En qué sitio se encontraba su novia? El desierto era inmenso y jamás iba a hallar a Din tan fácilmente. Mientras la mujer lo miraba curiosa para saber su respuesta, se le ocurrió algo para no quedar como un completo tonto.

\- La verdad… sólo tengo interés de conocer como es todo el desierto, pero no he pensado exactamente a donde ir. – dijo Zeil.

\- Bueno, puedo recomendarte algunos lugares. Está el bazar de Seken, donde puedes comprar todo lo que necesites, y también la ciudadela Gerudo. Incluso una joven muy hermosa pasó por aquí hace unos días preguntando por ese lugar. En serio, no dejo de sorprenderme cada vez que recuerdo a esa chica, por su color de cabello habría jurado que era una de las nuestras.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo ustedes? – preguntó el joven, sorprendido.

\- Claro. Era piel trigueña, tenía un pelo maravilloso que se asemejaba al fuego; incluso esa noche, en la posta, hubo un grupo se música que amenizaba el ambiente y la chica comenzó a bailar. De verdad que jamás había visto a nadie bailar tan increíble como ella.

El corazón de Zeil se aceleró al saber que la Gerudo estaba hablando de su amada Din, sin duda alguna se trataba de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximó a la morsa, sin importarle que la mujer aun no había terminado de hablar.

\- Creo que iré primero a la Ciudadela Gerudo. Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda. Nos veremos pronto.

\- Espera, que a la ciudadela no te van a…

La advertencia de la mujer pasó inadvertida para el príncipe. Zeil se subió al escudo y dio un ligero golpe para que la morsa avanzara, la cual no demoró en seguir la orden mientras soltaba su característico sonido. Con ella, el camino al desierto sería mucho más sencillo, sobre todo por el terrible calor.

\- Ay, creo que no me escuchó. Bueno… ¡Qué tengas buen morsaviaje! – exclamó la guerrera, despidiéndose.

\- ¡Muchas mor… gracias!

Sabiendo que muy pronto se reuniría con su amada bailarina, Zeil aceleró el paso con ayuda de la morsa, camino a la Ciudadela Gerudo.

* * *

Gracias a la ayuda de la morsa, Zeil no tardó en llegar a la ciudadela Gerudo. Por historias de otras personas o los libros que le tocó leer en sus aburridas clases de historia, sabía que esta era bastante grande y con varias zonas comerciales, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla con sus propios ojos, y sin duda por fuera era espléndida, así que no imaginaba cómo sería por dentro. Estaba muy curioso de conocerla y sobre todo de encontrar a Din, sin embargo, sentía que había olvidado un detalle muy importante sobre el tema, pero como siempre lo descartó.

El joven se bajó del escudo y caminó a la entrada de la ciudadela, donde había dos guerreras Gerudo armadas con un escudo y una lanza, también observó cómo varias mujeres entraban y salían del lugar con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, así que por su parte se dispuso hacer lo mismo; sin embargo, las armas de las mujeres lo detuvieron en seco, ubicándose en la altura de su pecho. Se sintió bastante intimidado en esa situación.

\- ¡Alto ahí! ¡Los voe tienen prohibido entrar a la ciudadela! – gritó una de las escoltas.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Boa? – preguntó Zeil, extrañado.

\- ¡Voe, jovencito… VOE! Aprende a escuchar bien. Esa palabra significa "hombre" en nuestro idioma. – corrigió enojada la otra guerrera.

En ese momento Zeil lo entendió todo, o más bien lo recordó. Las Gerudo eran conocidas por no permitir la entrada de ningún hombre a la ciudadela, sin importar raza o estrato social; incluso, algunas de ellas eran casadas, tenían hijos varones y ni siquiera en esos casos se hacían excepciones; eran bastante radicales con sus tradiciones. El príncipe quiso darse contra las paredes al haber olvidado tremendo detalle, pues tanto esfuerzo había sido para nada.

\- Si pretendes estar por estos lares, es preciso que conozcas lo básico de nuestra lengua. Voe significa "hombre" y Vai "mujer". ¿Queda claro? – preguntó la Gerudo.

\- Si, señora… clarísimo.

\- ¿¡Cómo que señora!? ¡Señorita, aunque te tardes más! – reclamó, enfurecida.

\- ¡Si, lo siento! Por favor, les pido que me dejen entrar, allá adentro se encuentra mi…

\- ¿Qué acaso no entendiste, voe? ¡NO SE PERMITEN HOMBRES EN NUESTRA CIUDADELA! ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!

Y con una mezcla de frustración y espanto, Zeil no tuvo más opción que retirarse, enfrentar a dos mujeres como esas sería un completo suicidio. Ahora no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para entrar a la ciudadela; sus esperanzas de ver a Din se redujeron a nada.

\- Así nunca voy a poder ver a Din.

Decepcionado se dio la vuelta para observar sus alrededores y se dio cuenta que un hombre algo menudo observaba los adentros de la ciudadela desde la distancia, o más bien curioseaba. Aquello le llamó la atención, por lo que se acercó a hablarle.

\- Buen día, señor.

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡Ten cuidado, mocoso, no se sentí llegar y casi me matas del susto! – reclamó el hombre.

\- Lo siento… ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hace mirando dentro de la ciudadela? ¿O acaso está espiando? – preguntó el joven con mirada inquisitiva.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Más respeto, niño! Ni que fuera un espía… sólo estaba mirando.

\- Ah, mirando… ¿y qué miraba exactamente? – siguió el príncipe con las preguntas curiosas.

\- ¿Cómo que qué? ¿Acaso no lo ves? Mira todas las Gerudos hermosas que pasean dentro de la ciudadela, y uno solo relamiéndose de lejos. ¡Por las Diosas, qué hembras! Si tan sólo pudiera darles una ligera probadita…

\- ¿Ah?

\- Eres muy mocoso para esas cosas, no entenderías.

\- Bueno, como sea… lo único que me interesa saber es si usted conoce una manera en la que se puede entrar. – cuestionó el impaciente joven.

\- Eso es misión imposible, nada hará que esas fieras cedan. Incluso hubo unos que en el pasado intentaron sobornarlas… mejor ni te cuento cómo les fue a los pobres.

\- Me imagino…

\- Sin embargo… existe una posibilidad.

Zeil se puso atento a las palabras del hombre, quien se acercó a su oído mientras confirmaba que nadie lo estaba observando.

\- Dicen que en el bazar Seken hay una mujer que se dedica a vender el arma perfecta de infiltración a la ciudadela.

\- ¿Arma de infiltración? – preguntó Zeil, extrañado.

\- A ver… ¿cuál es la única forma de entrar?

\- Ninguna, pues sólo permiten la entrada a las mujeres.

\- Exacto.

El príncipe analizó por unos segundos lo que el hombre le había dicho, y fue ahí que sus ojos se desorbitaron al haber descubierto de qué se trataba… no, de ninguna manera se prestaría a eso.

\- ¡NI MUERTO PIENSO HACER ESO! – gritó sonrojado y alterado.

\- Shhhh… ¡Cállate! Ese es mi… digo, un secreto de muchos que he oído por ahí. Si esas mujeres nos escuchan nos matan.

\- ¿Entonces me está diciendo que tengo que hacer ESO para que me dejen entrar? ¡Jamás, me niego!

\- Bueno, esa es la única manera de entrar… y créeme, por esas mujeres lo vale… verlas tan de cerca es tan… aaaaaah. – exclamó el hombre, emocionado.

\- ¿Y usted cómo sabe tanto sobre esa arma de infiltración?

\- Eh… eh… bueno, yo… ¡SÓLO LO ESCUCHÉ POR AHÍ! No vayas a creer que yo lo he hecho, para nada… yo soy bien macho.

\- Sí, claro… de todas maneras me parece una reverenda estupidez. ¡NO PIENSO HACERLO!

\- ¿Hiciste un viaje tan largo sólo para regresarte por las mismas? ¡No seas estúpido! Al menos deberías intentarlo para deleitarte con todas esas bellezas. El que no arriesga no gana.

Por supuesto que no le estaba dando toda la razón al loco que le hablaba, pero lo que si compartía es que había hecho un viaje muy largo para encontrar a su amada, e irse sin siquiera verla o saber qué se encontraba haciendo con las Gerudo, no lo dejaría tranquilo. No podía creer que él, el príncipe de Hyrule, estaba pasando por semejante situación.

\- Y bien… ¿quieres saber dónde está?

* * *

\- Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos por aquí?

No podía creer que hubiera llegado a ese lugar, que su obsesión por encontrar a su amada lo hiciera cometer algo que en su vida se imaginó hacer. Espantado, miró a la "mujer" que se encontraba frente a él, la cual tenía cabello rojo, ojos ámbar y piel bronceada. En serio era demasiado extraña.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Zeil, desconfiado.

\- Oh, perdona mis modales, lindo. Me llamo Vivien, mucho gusto. – saludó la chica haciendo una venia.

\- Igual. ¿Eres hombre y mujer? – preguntó Zeil, yendo directo al grano.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Atrevido! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que soy una dama?

\- Bueno, yo…

\- ¡No trato con descorteses! ¡Fuera de aquí!

El joven se dio la vuelta lleno de rabia, mientras que la "doncella" bufaba histérica por lo que él le había dicho. Aquella mercadear era la única que podía ayudarlo, necesitaba de su famosa "arma de infiltración" para poder adentrarse a la ciudadela Gerudo… así que muy a su pesar, no tuvo más remedio que valerse de ciertos métodos. Se armó de valor y se acercó a la comerciante, quien le daba la espalda e indignada refunfuñaba.

\- Creo que eso fue un mal comienzo, ¿me disculpas? – dijo disimulando cortesía.

\- ¡Vete de aquí! Me viste cara de… ¡hombre! – gritó la mujer, tapándose el rostro.

\- No, no, para nada. Creo que me malinterpretaste.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Lo que quise decir es que… no pareces una mujer, porque eres tan… tan…

\- ¿Tan?

\- Tan… agh. – expresó el joven, sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra más.

\- No te escucho. – expresó la "dama", mientras sus ojos brillaban como luceros.

\- ¡Preciosa, que eres preciosa!

\- ¡AAAAAH! ¡Muero de la dicha! Sólo por eso estás perdonado.

El príncipe se dio la vuelta para evitar que la "doncella" vea su cara de desagrado; jamás se creyó capaz de halagar a semejante rareza de la naturaleza, pero sí al menos eso servía para lograr su cometido, valía la pena. Disimulando una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta para retomar la conversación.

\- Bueno, ahora que hemos hecho las paces, dime qué te trae a mi humilde morada. – preguntó Vivien.

\- Iré al grano… necesito entrar a la ciudadela Gerudo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo así, picarón? – dijo la mujer, mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro.

\- ¿¡Me ayudarás o no!? – preguntó el príncipe exasperado, ya harto de tanta cantaleta.

\- ¡Ya, qué impaciente! Pues déjame decirte que has venido al lugar indicado. Mira lo que tengo aquí.

Zeil no pudo sentirse peor al ver como la "dama" exponía en sus manos la famosa "arma de infiltración", y de ninguna manera se la hubiera imaginado así. Vivien mostraba un traje idéntico al de las Gerudo de la ciudadela, exceptuando que este era color celeste, tenía mangas y un velo que le cubría el rostro, además que era más pequeño. Aun se seguía preguntando qué demonios estaba pensando.

\- Es hermoso, ¿no? Incluso creo que te queda. Su valor de es seiscientas rupias. Pruébatelo con confianza… prometo no mirar. – expresó, riéndose.

El joven le arranchó con furia el traje al mercader, y para acabar más rápido con la tortura se lo puso, sin siquiera mirarse. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el hombre se diera cuenta de su nueva imagen, por lo que no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción como si no hubiera un mañana. Zeil no podía sentirse más arrastrado; él, el futuro heredero del reino, humillándose por amor.

\- ¡AAAAH! ¡Pero mira cómo te ves, estás hermoso! Cualquiera que no te conoce pensaría que eres una linda señorita.

\- ¿¡Cuánto te debo!? – preguntó, harto.

\- ¡Tranquilo! Estos chicos de ahora ya no aceptan ningún halago. Son ochocientas rupias.

\- ¡Oye, dijiste que eran seiscientas! – reclamó Zeil.

\- Son doscientas más como compensación a tu histeria… yo no merezco eso.

\- ¡Ay, cómo sea!

Ya harto de la situación le pagó la cantidad que le pedía, y habituándose a la incomodidad de su precioso atuendo se dirigió a donde se encontraba la morsa, quien al ver que su dueño temporal regresaba con una imagen distinta, empezó a aplaudir y a escandalizar con gusto.

\- Hasta la morsa se burla de mí… ¿qué sigue? – preguntó, avergonzado.

\- ¡Hey, recuerda que si necesitas más ropa de mujer, al bazar de Vivien puedes volver! – gritó la "Gerudo".

Se despidió del mercader sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, y a toda prisa guio a la morsa para que lo lleve de regreso a la ciudadela Gerudo, con la esperanza que todo lo que había hecho valiera la pena y lo dejaran entrar.

\- Si mi madre y Zelda me vieran… ¡Aaaagh!

* * *

Después de tanto trajín por las dunas del desierto, Zeil llegó a la ciudadela. Nervioso, se posicionó frente al par de gigantescas Gerudo que impedían el paso a todo hombre que intentara ingresar, y ahora había llegado el momento de comprobar si la "arma de infiltración" era tan efectiva como el demente del bazar le había dicho. Por lo menos que la humillación y que tanto dinero gastado en semejante ridiculez valiera la pena.

\- Bu… buenas tardes. ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó el príncipe.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué le sucede a tu voz, vai? – preguntó una de las mujeres.

\- Es… es que estoy algo resfriada. – dijo el príncipe, esforzándose por afinar su grave voz.

\- Ya veo. Puedes pasar, y que disfrutes tu estadía en la ciudadela Gerudo.

\- Gracias…

El príncipe pasó la entrada sintiendo el aire del triunfo ventilarle el rostro, después de tanto tiempo los problemas se habían esfumado. Nada podía salir mal.

\- ¡Espera!

Y fue ahí que la música de la victoria que sonaba en sus oídos empezó a distorsionarse hasta el silencio, helándole cada nervio de pies a cabeza. El peor de sus miedos se había realizado

\- ¡Oye tú! – gritó la mujer.

\- _Perfecto… ahora estas mujeres me masacrarán, me amarraran en medio del desierto y me dejaran morir ahí, todo humillado y con esta ropa._ – pensó Zeil, sin poder mirar atrás mientras sudaba helado.

\- ¡Hey, voltéate!

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para darle cara a las Gerudo, que lo miraban con mirada inquisitiva mientras lo examinaban de pies a cabeza. Zeil no tenía duda que lo había descubierto. Se acabó.

\- ¿Acaso tú eres un…? ¿Un…? – preguntaba una de las guerreras.

\- ¿Un hyliana? – completó la otra.

\- ¿Yo? Si… sí, claro, soy una hyliana. – respondió el príncipe de la manera más desentendida posible.

\- Tienes razón, sí que lo eres. Sólo mírate, toda pequeña y enclenque. – expresó mordaz una de ellas.

\- Ya… – dijo el joven, algo ofendido por cómo se expresaban de él.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Mi nombre? Ah sí… obvio… yo tengo un nombre femenino… yo me llamo… me llamo Zelda.

\- ¿Zelda? ¿Cómo la princesa de Hyrule? – preguntó una de las Gerudo.

\- Ese mismo.

\- Y eres hasta castaña como ella. Qué coincidencia, ¿no? Si no supiera que la princesa tiene un hermano, juraría que tú serías su hermana, porque hasta bonita eres.

\- Casualidades de la vida, ¿no? – expresó el joven, nervioso hasta la punta del pelo.

\- Sólo por eso te detuvimos, vai. Sigue tu camino.

Ni siquiera permitió que las mujeres terminen de decirle que se vaya, pues él ya lo había hecho. Ahora que ya tenía los pies dentro de la ciudadela, nada ni nadie le impediría encontrar a su amada y saber qué tanto secretismo guardaba.

Mientras hacia su recorrido, aprovechó para conocer el entorno. Según la descripción de todos los libros que le tocó leer sobre la ciudadela Gerudo, sabía que esa zona se caracterizaba de manera especial en el comercio de alimentos típicos del desierto, joyas exclusivas y la venta de ropa hecha con los más finos materiales… como la que, para su desgracia, él llevaba puesta. Y aparte de eso, la exquisita comida era un gran atractivo, e incluso legendaria debido a que todos sus platos poseían los secretos de un experto culinario llamado Ra Tamu, que irónicamente era hombre. Siempre fue un misterio cómo las guerreras del desierto habían aceptado algo como eso; al parecer no eran "tan intolerantes" como parecía.

Zeil siguió su recorrido por la ciudadela, viendo quién le daba la suficiente confianza para preguntarle algo relacionado a Din; su camino lo llevó hasta una anciana Gerudo que descansaba al lado de una estatua de la Diosa Hylia. Intuía que ella podía saber algo.

\- Buenos días, señora. – dijo Zeil acercándose a la mujer.

\- Sawosaaba, un gusto saludarte. Mi nombre es Maiya. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, jovencito?

\- Mi nombre es… ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo me dijo? – preguntó el príncipe, espantado de haberse visto descubierto.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… además que, a diferencia de las Gerudo más jóvenes, me considero mente abierta. Si estos son tus gustos los respeto. – dijo la anciana, riéndose.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Para nada! Yo de ninguna manera soy de esos, y si estoy vestido así es por una razón…

\- Ya veo. ¿Es por una mujer? Si es así, créeme que no has sido el primero que lo ha hecho. ¡Ay estos jóvenes celosos!

\- ¿Celoso yo? ¡Nada de eso! Es sólo que… quiero ver en que anda ella.

\- Imagino que tu novia es una hermosa joven que llegó hace poco a la ciudadela. En este momento se encuentra reunida en la escuela de la ciudadela, y la verdad ha llevado varios días ahí. Pienso que deberías pasar por ahí para ver si la encuentras. – sugirió Maiya.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Iré en este momento! ¡Muchas gracias!

Zeil, emocionado, se fue en búsqueda de su amada, sin siquiera preguntarle a la mujer el camino exacto para llegar. Maiya se reía a carcajadas mientras observaba al joven alejarse. Definitivamente el amor podía provocar que uno realice cualquier locura.

\- ¡Cómo amo las sorpresas!

* * *

El príncipe, con la ayuda de las indicaciones de algunas Gerudo, pudo encontrar la escuela, y para su sorpresa pudo entrar sin ningún problema. Al parecer toda mujer era bienvenida y no necesitaba alguna admisión en especial, pues las guerreras siempre estaban abiertas a compartir sus conocimientos y cultura con otras razas. Zeil había llegado justo cuando la maestra estaba dando alguna explicación, hasta que se silenció al verlo.

\- ¡Vaya, al parecer tenemos una visita! ¡Sawook, pasa!

Zeil, dudoso, entró al salón de clase y se paró frente a todas. Le pareció curioso pasar por algo como eso, pues toda su vida se había educado particularmente, o con su hermana y Link, y nunca tuvo que compartir con otros estudiantes o presentarse ante ellos.

\- Mi nombre es Nasha y soy la maestra de esta escuela. Preséntate ante todas, por favor, querida. – pidió la docente,

\- Bueno, yo me llamo Zelda… y si, como la princesa, pero les aseguro que no tenemos NADA en común. – aseguró el joven.

\- ¿Por qué hablas tan raro? – preguntó una de las estudiantes.

\- Es la gripe…

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas para que escuches la clase? – preguntó Nasha.

\- Me encantaría, pero sólo quiero averiguar si por aquí estuvo una chica llamada…

\- ¡Nada de eso! Siéntate y comparte con nosotras para que te diviertas. Las preguntas vendrán después.

\- De verdad me encantaría, pero de verdad no…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas que mi clase es aburrida? – preguntó la maestra, enojada.

Zeil observó como las Gerudo lo miraban mortalmente, sobre todo Nasha que se sentía "ofendida" al pensar que la nueva estudiante rechazaba instruirse de sus vastos conocimientos. El joven tenía que reaccionar rápido o podría irle muy mal.

\- No… jamás pensé eso, maestra. Me interesa mucho aprender de su clase.

\- ¡Maravilloso! Entonces toma asiento.

Perfecto, Zeil no podía sentirse peor. Ahora no sólo no tenía noticias de Din, sino que estaba obligado a quedarse en la clase si no quería que la maestra lo fulmine con el sable que tenía en su escritorio. Sin duda las Gerudo eran mujer de armas tomar, literalmente, y no le convenía para nada tener problemas con ellas.

\- Muy bien, chicas, ahora que nuestra querida Zelda se ha puesto cómoda, procedamos con el tema que estábamos tocando… los voe.

¿Los voe? ¿Estaban hablando de hombres? En ese instante Zeil comenzó a desesperarse más, pues el tema iba a ser insoportablemente aburrido. Sin duda alguna hablaría de qué tan atractivos eran algunos de ellos, como sería su novio ideal o el sueño de su primer beso. Un mundo rosa para nada afín a él.

\- Nos guste o no, los hombres son una parte muy importante para nosotras, pues sin ellos simplemente no podríamos existir, así que por ese hecho debemos tratar de vivir en armonía con ellos, por más que no tengan acceso a nuestra ciudadela. Ninguna de ustedes ha conversado con un voe, así que deseo que estén listas para cuando llegue ese día. – empezó a hablar Naisha.

\- _¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?_ – se preguntó Zeil.

\- Vamos a hacer suposiciones… Dinea, si te encuentras caminando por el desierto y ves a un hombre deshidratado que suplica por tu ayuda, ¿qué harías? – preguntó la docente a una estudiante.

\- Yo le preguntaría que cómo puede ser tan bruto de viajar por el desierto sin llevar agua, y le daría una buena tunda para que la próxima vez no vuelva a olvidarlo. – respondió la joven enérgicamente,

Zeil abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar la vehemencia con la que la muchacha habló, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de espantarse debido a que la maestra prosiguió.

\- ¡Terrible, Dinea! Eso no tiene nada de amable. Ay… a ver, Lissen, vamos con este caso. Si estás en una fiesta o reunión, y te presentan a un hombre atractivo que te saluda estrechando tu mano, ¿Cómo reaccionarías?

\- Yo lo tomaría del brazo y lo lanzaría al suelo, para después advertirle con mi daga en su cuello que no vuelva a tocarme con su asquerosa mano… o se arrepentirá. – contestó la chica, dando golpes en el aire como si estuviera viviendo la situación.

\- ¡No, no, no! Hay que responder el saludo con cordialidad, comportándose como damas. El hecho de que sean guerreras no quiere decir que tienen que ser toscas todo el tiempo, también podemos ser delicadas y sacar a relucir nuestro lado femenino. – indicó Naisha.

\- ¡Pero me tocó, maestra! ¿No ha dicho usted que sólo los morbosos quieren tocarnos? – reclamó la alumna, indignada.

\- ¡Pero no ese tipo de toques! Además nadie te ha tocado, estamos suponiendo nada más. Aaah… vamos contigo, Sahoru.

Nasha miró a su alumna para que le responda, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que esta estaba totalmente dormida en su asiento, incluso se la podía escuchar roncando casi en susurros. La maestra se enojó ante semejante falta de respeto.

\- ¡SAHORU!

Ante el grito, la estudiante se despertó de un sólo salto, y para sorpresa de todos respondió a la pregunta sin esperar a que se la hubieran planteado.

\- Si un hombre viene y me despierta de mi sagrado descanso, lo mando a velar el sueño del Moldora que se encuentra en el patíbulo del desierto.

La maestra perdió la batalla contra todas ellas. Definitivamente no tenían la remota idea de cómo comportarse con un voe, y a ese paso aquel posible primer encuentro sería desastroso. Ahora, su única esperanza era "Zelda" quien al venir de una cultura diferente podría, talvez, responder adecuadamente; sólo le quedaba esa oportunidad.

\- Bueno, ahora vamos a hacerle el planteamiento a nuestra nueva estudiante. Zelda, en el caso de que estuvieras de novia con alguien, y ese voe es un celoso, obsesivo-compulsivo, que quiere saber que estás haciendo en este momento y tiene la paranoia de que algo le estás ocultando o que te cansaste de él, ¿qué harías para manejar esa situación?

El príncipe se atragantó al escuchar lo que le habían dicho, pues no pudo evitar sentirse más que aludido. ¿Estaban hablando de él? Inmediatamente pensó que era imposible, ya que él sólo era un hombre enamorado por saber en qué se hallaba su novia, y eso no lo hacía un loco obsesivo.

\- _¡Jamás! Yo para nada me parezco a uno de esos celópatas._ – se gritó a sí mismo, enojado.

Se quedó en silencio haciendo ese análisis de sí mismo, hasta que se dio cuenta que todas esperaban una respuesta de su parte, así que tenía que pensar en algo rápido para salir bien librado de la incómoda situación. Segundos después se le ocurrió algo.

\- Bueno, si a mí me pasara eso, que por supuesto NO ME HA PASADO… trataría de reunirme con mi compañero a conversar sobre ese asunto, pues los problemas de pareja se resuelven con la buena comunicación. Le diría que esa actitud suya me tiene incómodo… digo incómoda, que si me ama tiene que aprender a confiar en mí, y lucharíamos por tratar de resolver eso juntos. Pienso que mientras haya amor y respeto, cualquier problema se puede superar.

El silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, a diferencia de las palmas que se escuchaban de las morsas que deambulaban por ahí. Zeil cerró los ojos esperando a que las mujeres lo fulminen, pensando a que había respondido alguna bobería, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar aplausos y gritos de algarabía. Se dio cuenta que todas tenían una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Wooooow! ¡Excelente respuesta! ¡Esto es lo que he esperado escuchar todo el tiempo, chicas! Felicidades, Zelda, esa es la mentalidad que yo espero que podamos tener todas las Gerudo para vivir en armonía con los hombres. – gritó Nasha, contenta.

\- Gracias, pero lo que dije no fue la gran cosa. – dijo Zeil, sonrojado.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Te agradezco mucho por haber compartido esta clase con nosotras. Bueno, muchachas, por hoy hemos terminado, mañana continuamos.

\- ¡Esperen, no se vayan aun, por favor! La clase estuvo muy interesante y todo… pero yo vine acá porque estoy buscando a alguien. – interrumpió el príncipe.

\- ¿A quién? – preguntó Nasha.

\- A una chica llamada Din. ¿Han oído de ella?

\- ¿Din? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Unos minutos antes de que llegaras estuvo recibiendo nuestra anterior clase.

\- No puede ser…

\- Oh, pero tranquila, querida, antes de irse nos dijo que se iba al Oasis del Sur. Imagino que aún sigue en camino porque el lugar está algo alejado.

Ya estaba desesperándose por lo escurridiza que se había hecho el Oráculo, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos para detenerse, así que iba a hacer el último intento por encontrarla. Se levantó del pupitre y se despidió de las chicas, quienes empezaron a reírse a carcajadas apenas se alejó, pues la "clase" había salido mejor de lo esperado.

* * *

El joven "Gerudo" llegó al Oasis del Sur al arribo del ocaso, por suerte contó con la ayuda de la morsa para viajar más rápido, quién sabe cuánto se habría demorado. A esa hora ya comenzaba a hacer frío, por lo que la ropa que tenía puesto no le ayudaba en nada. En mala hora olvidó que al inicio del anochecer el desierto se tornaba gélido.

\- Por las Diosas, qué frío más horrible. Espero que ahora si Din si esté por aquí.

El joven siguió su recorrido en búsqueda de su compañera, hasta que traspasó unas palmeras enormes que obstaculizaban su paso, y fue ahí que quedó sorprendido. El ambiente era precioso, el oasis reflejaba la luna que empezaba a aparecerse y un pequeño jardín yacía cerca de su orilla. Este era uno de los paraísos que servían como refugio a cualquier desesperado que se perdiera en el desierto, y contemplarlo calmaba la ansiedad que tenía desde que empezó toda la travesía.

\- Sawosaaba, ¿quién acaba de llegar?

Zeil reconoció esa voz al instante, no necesitó ni siquiera voltear para descubrir que se trataba de su preciosa bailarina, pero por alguna extraña razón le costaba moverse, como si se avergonzara de haber hecho algo indebido. Din, con una mirada analítica y con la mano en la barbilla, empezó a caminar alrededor de "Zelda" y a mirarla de pies a cabeza. El príncipe padecía de los nervios.

\- Vaya, vaya… así que eres tu quien me estaba buscando.

\- Yo...

Zeil no terminó de hablar para cuándo Din ya le había removido el velo, corroborando que se trabaja de él. En ese momento, la joven colocó las manos en jarras esperando una explicación de su parte. El príncipe sabía que estaba metido en grandes problemas.

\- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una explicación de parte de, alteza. – pidió Din, enojada.

\- Antes de decir cualquier cosa, déjame cambiarme de ropa para recuperar la poca dignidad que me queda.

Din se dio la vuelta para permitirle que se cambie de ropa, y Zeil no demoró nada en hacerlo debido al frío que estaba haciendo, y por suerte nadie podía verlo. Una vez que estuvo listo, le indicó a su amada que ya podía voltearse. Nervioso, se armó de valor para confesar su "crimen".

\- Din, sé que debes estar enojada porque te seguí hasta aquí. – dijo, avergonzado.

\- Más que enojada, me siento triste, pues parece que no confías en mí. Sólo mira, Zeil, fuiste capaz de vestirte de Gerudo para poder encontrarme. – dijo mostrando pesar.

\- Sé que fui un estúpido, pero lo hice porque días antes de irte te estabas comportando muy extraña conmigo, incluso decidiste viajar sola, sin mí. Por eso quiero saber por qué ese cambio, ¿ya no me quieres o qué? – preguntó el príncipe, apenado.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, Zeil, yo te amo mucho. – respondió la dama, preocupada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué tanto misterio, Din? ¿Por qué un viaje tan lejano? Sé que debí respetar tu decisión de estar sola, pero tampoco me culpes por todo lo que hice, pues todo fue porque te amo. No tienes idea todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar hasta a ti. He sido humillado en todos los sentidos; hasta me tuve que dejar halagar del tipo raro que me vendió la ropa, exponerme a un montón de Gerudos feministas a muerte, y aguantar este maldito frío del desierto.

Zeil se dio la vuelta para no mostrarle a Din que se sentía apenado, aunque más que eso, avergonzado. Reconocía que hizo mal en seguir a su amada como si fuera un desconfiado, pero la curiosidad por saber qué ocultaba le terminó ganando, sobre todo el miedo a saber que podía perderla por eso. La dama de cabellos rojos se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. El príncipe, perplejo, se dio la vuelta para ver qué le ocurría.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – cuestionó, perplejo.

\- Creo que debo confesarme, mi amor… todo lo que tu pasaste fue planeado por mí.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

El joven se quedó estupefacto. No podía creer que toda la odisea que pasó fue planeada macabramente por su bailarina. ¿Cómo ella pudo haber sido capaz de eso? Le costaba creerlo.

\- Sabía perfectamente que ibas a seguirme, pues por más que quieras aparentar que no eres curioso, lo eres peor que una vieja chismosa. – dijo Din, riéndose.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Como era un hecho que morirías por saber qué iba a hacer, preparé todo para que Maiya te indique dónde podías encontrarme, para que las chicas en la escuela te den una lección de cómo tratar a un voe, y sobre todo que a ti te toque la pregunta estrella. – explicó Din, sin dejar de reírse.

\- ¡Yo no soy un celópata! – se defendió el joven.

\- Es cierto, no lo eres… pero era que veas tu cara cuando te hicieron ese planteamiento, te pusiste más pálido de lo normal. Así que no me lo niegues, te alguna manera te identificaste.

\- Bueno, talvez un poco… ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Ahora si dime por qué planeaste esto.

El momento que Din quería había llegado… y ahora estaba decidida a responderle.

\- Porque tengo para ti una sorpresa… Feliz aniversario, mi amor.

Din juntó sus manos y una ráfaga de luz roja la cubrió por completo. Debido a la fuerza de aquel conjuro, Zeil tuvo que retroceder hasta que cayó sentado a una roca a orillas del oasis, y sorprendido observaba lo que pasaba con la bailarina. Segundos después quedó con la boca abierta.

La dama de fuego mostraba ante el príncipe una nueva y sensual imagen. Su pelo lo tenía suelto y con un cintillo de oro que decoraba su cabeza transversalmente. Vestía un brasier rojo decorado con un topacio en el medio y una cascada de brillos cayendo hasta su vientre, sin llegar a cubrírselo. Su falda, del mismo color de la parte de arriba, le llegaba hasta los tobillos, que estaban adornados con dos tobilleras doradas, y su cadera portaba un cinturón repleto de monedas de oro. Zeil se estremeció hasta la punta del pelo al ver a su amada tan provocativa… mucho más de lo que ya era.

Din chasqueó los dedos y causó que la naturaleza comience a entonar un animado bolero, el que había preparado para su gran acto. Comenzó con movimientos suaves y fluidos de su cadera, moviendo a su vez otras partes del cuerpo como sus brazos, en los que mágicamente apareció un velo tornasol que ondeaba al son de su danza, como si fueran alas y dándole un aire armonioso. La chica unía sus manos en forma de "u", venteando la tela y sonando las medallas de sus caderas. Zeil tenía la atención centrada en los espectaculares movimientos que realizaba, pero sobre todo con su vientre, demostrando que la danza se especializaba en darle protagonismo a dicha zona. La dama, al darse cuenta que el joven no dejaba de admirar sus andanzas, decidió provocarlo de peor manera.

Con otro chasquido de sus dedos, la Oráculo desapareció el velo que estaba ondeando, para poner en su lugar un sable Gerudo; el príncipe no tenía idea de qué pretendía hacer con eso… no hasta segundos después. Din se posicionó cercana a él, dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás y colocó el arma encima de su vientre, para moverlo junto con sus caderas mientras la equilibraba con maestría y elegancia. El chico seguía estupefacto mientras miraba sus infartantes movimientos. No iba a negar que cuando la veía bailar se emocionaba mucho, pero ahora era algo distinto, estaba tan hipnotizado y encantado que creyó que su corazón estallaría; a esas alturas la cara le quemaba tanto que el frío del ambiente se había esfumado. La bailarina danzó en círculos alrededor de él mientras mantenía la espada en su abdomen, incluso acercándola a su cuello para provocarlo, y por supuesto sin intenciones de lastimarlo, sino solamente con de tenerlo bajo su dominio. Aquel juego le gustaba. Poco después, volvió a reemplazar el sable de nuevo por el velo, el que usó como una especie de cadena para rodear el cuello de su amado y atraerlo hacia sus labios, pero como toda malvada seductora, lo hacía sin tocárselos, y tampoco permitía que él se fuerce por hacerlo. Luego de tantos segundos de tortura, la pareja tambaleó y se dejó llevar por el enorme deseo de besarse los labios con fervor y pasión, casi o tan fuerte como la abismal danza desértica. Al final del beso se miraron a los ojos con una mezcla de salvajismo y dulzura, pero sobre todo inmenso amor.

\- ¿Te gustó la sorpresa, mi amor? Jamás olvidaría nuestro aniversario. – dijo Din.

\- ¿Gustarme? ¿No me ves? ¡Me ha encantado! Nunca me imaginé verte bailar de esta manera tan… tan sensual. – dijo el príncipe, aun sonrojado y acalorado.

\- Este fue el motivo por el que hice este viaje. Las Gerudo son famosas no solamente por ser unas grandes guerreras, sino por tener técnicas de baile únicas y típicas de su tierra. Su estilo es algo exótico, diferente, seductor, y por eso deseaba mucho aprenderlo… y que mejor si es sólo para ti. – dijo la joven, riéndose.

\- Ya veo… y mejor que sea así, pues no me gustaría que esto sea para otros. – expresó Zeil, algo celoso.

\- Eso nunca. Me alegro que te haya gustado.

La pareja se dio un beso suave en los labios, para después juntar sus frentes y decirse que se amaban sin necesidad de llegar a las palabras. Estuvieron disfrutando del silencio de su compañía, hasta que el turno de hablar de Zeil se acercó.

\- Gracias por esta hermosa sorpresa, no voy a olvidarla nunca, mi amor… pero ahora me toca a mí darte la mía.

Din se sorprendió al escuchar lo último que su novio le había dicho, sin embargo, no tuvo nada que decir cuando este puso en frente lo que le tenía reservado. No podía creerlo.

\- Zeil…

El príncipe tenía frente a ella una caja de terciopelo con un anillo adentro, el cual estaba decorado por un hermoso y delicado rubí que combinaba con la mirada de su amada. Din no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de la emoción, creyendo por este instante que talvez estaba soñando.

\- Zeil, ¿esto significa que…?

\- Esto significa que deseo que bailes a mi lado toda la vida y que nuestro amor trascienda más fuerte que el mismo fuego. ¿Aceptas ser mi eterna compañera? – preguntó el príncipe, sonrojado.

\- ¡Pero qué pregunta, claro que acepto!

La bailarina se abalanzó a abrazar al joven, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que terminó por caer en la arena junto con él. Al final terminaron riéndose, pues la felicidad los embargaba hasta el fondo de su alma.

\- Feliz aniversario. ¿Estás feliz? – preguntó Zeil.

\- Lo siguiente a eso. No puedo con tanta dicha. – contestó ella, entregada a la dicha.

\- Me alegra que estés contenta, es lo menos que merezco después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar.

\- Te lo merecías por celoso.

\- Es cierto, así que acepto con resignación mi castigo.

\- Nunca me imaginé que me propondrías matrimonio en este día tan especial.

\- Para ser sincero, desde hace tiempo quería hacerlo… además de ninguna manera quería que Zelda y Link sean los únicos en casarse. Sabes que a mí no me gusta quedarme atrás.

\- ¡Estás loco!

\- Sí, mucho, pero por ti… más con esa danza que acabas de brindarme.

\- Y las que se vienen serán mucho mejores… sólo para ti.

La pareja se volvió a besar apasionadamente, regocijándose en la felicidad que los embargaba por completo. No iban a negar que la odisea del joven iba a ser una anécdota demasiado graciosa para recordar, y Din no iba a desaprovechar de burlársele de vez en cuando, sobre todo delante de Link y Zelda. Sin embargo, el saber que ese camino los llevó a la inmensa felicidad que estaban experimentando, les hizo saber que había valido la pena vivirlo.

A partir de ese momento su amor trascendería, como las encantadoras notas del flameante bolero.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

¡Hola, mis chicuelos! Un gusto saludarlos después de mucho tiempo desaparecida, pero solamente de la escritura, pues como lectora siempre ando deambulando para ahí.

Este fanfic que he traído para ustedes es hecho con mucho cariño para mi amigo **FoxMcCloude** , quien hace menos de un mes estuvo de cumpleaños y le ofrecí esta historia como regalo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, compañero! (un poquitín atrasado). De verdad disculpa tanta demora, ya sabes cómo es mi vida, pero de ninguna manera iba a pasar por alto tu día especial. Espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena.

Como pudieron ver, esta vez no traje mis típicos zelink (algo raro en mí, ¿no? XD), sino que le di caracterización a Din y a Zeil, quien como muchos deben saber, es el OC creado por **Fox** como hermano de Zelda. Si desean ver cómo es físicamente, pásense por su perfil de DA, que por cierto tiene una versión antigua y la actualizada (siendo esta última mi favorita porque es del estilo de TP). Incluso él tiene su propia historia, tanto en inglés como en español, llamada "Danza con el fuego", la que sería de alguna manera antecesora de esta que he escrito.

Bueno, y principalmente Fox, espero que a todos les haya gustado este escrito. Y aprovecho para disculparme por la demora en la actualización de mis fics, en especial de "Pasión entre las sombras", la que ahora si LES ASEGURO tengo casi lista. Sólo me faltan un par de escenas más del capítulo. Luego de eso vendrán otros regalos para unas amiguitas, retos, etc. (Sorpresaaaa XD).

¡Qué la pasen super bien! ¡Nos vemos! ^^

 **PD:** Creo que no debo preguntar si notaron que en este one-shot usé algunos elementos de BOTW. Con semejante juego ahora eso es inevitable XD


End file.
